


I'll Keep That In Mind

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [29]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Jack, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “He’s a demon, Mark.  Just look at these battle scars!!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is part 29 of haunted septiween! This is also a continuation of What A Cutie and Witched Do Crazy Things! Let me know what you think!:D

Mark looked over at his front door felt all the color drain from his face. In front of him was a large wasp nest and he was scared shitless. 

“Jack!” He called, hoping Jack would hear him. There’s no way in hell he was going near that thing. Nope. Nuh-uh. Fuck that.

“Wha-holy  _ shit _ . We were gone for three hours. How the fuck did a wasp nest get that big.” Jack asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at it.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about it. How the fuck did it get there? That’s when he remembered just what may have caused this. “Oh. Oh shit. Uh. I think my brother did this as a bit of revenge.”

Jack spun his heel, “What the  _ fuck. _ ”

Mark scratched the back of his head, “It’s a long story but we’ve been pranking each other on certain days of the year for the last few years. Although, I’m fairly certain his went wrong since all of our pranks have been harmless.” Mark bit his lip as he watched the wasps, his fear building a bit more the longer he watched them. “Could you get rid of them?” Mark asked, looking at Jack with wide, pleading eyes. 

“Mark, you’re a witch. Why don’t you do it yourself?”

“My spell book’s inside.”

Jack raised his eyebrow, “So? Duck inside and go get it.”

“Those things are demons, Jack. Just look at their battle scars!”

Jack rolled his eyes, “They are strips, not battle scars. And they’re not demons, I would know if they were. Besides, they’re on the side of the house. If you’re quick enough, you can duck inside and grab without them noticing you.”

“Jack, I will get stuck a hundred times and die. Please.” Mark asked, giving Jack his best puppy dog eyes.

Jack sighed, “Alright, alright.’ He lifted his hand and a bright light flashed and when Mark looked again, the wasps were gone.

He turned to, a thank you on his lips but stopped as he saw Jack smirking. He narrowed his eyes, “What?”

Jack’s smirked widened, “I’m a demon Mark. Nothing I do comes for free. You owe me.”

Mark sighed, “Alright, you got me. What do you want?”

“How about a kiss and we’ll call it even?” Jack asked, his confident attitude slipping a bit as Mark’s eyes widened. “Well, I mean, you don’t  _ have _ to. I-”

Mark cut Jack off as he pulled him into a kiss, smirking a bit as Jack gasped. Mark quickly pulled back and smiled at Jack, who looked utterly dazed. “A kiss is fine. But if you wanted to kiss me, you could have asked, doofus.”

Jack grinned as he grabbed Mark’s hand, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I fudged the prompt a bit.   
> Anyways, if you'd like you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!


End file.
